


Dear Hibiki

by solopy567



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Diary/Journal, F/F, One Shot, Short, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopy567/pseuds/solopy567
Summary: After Hibiki and the other Adaptors leave on a mission that takes them to space, Miku decides to write a diary to chronicle her thoughts and feelings.Prompt submission for the r/symphogear discord server.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Dear Hibiki

_April 23rd, 2055_

_Dear Hibiki,_

_This is my first diary entry. I decided to start writing one today on a whim. I feel like it'd make it easier for me to bring my feelings across, as you already know how bad I am at it._

_It's only been one day since you and the others left on your mission towards the vast sea of stars, and let me tell you, our little girl won't stop fussing about it. We've barely just landed at home after watching the liftoff, and she already misses you dearly. Goes to show how much you spoiled her._

_I suppose that'll be our new reality for the coming future. Of course, I am prepared for it, or at least, I think I am. I'm the one who pushed you to do this despite your reservations, because I knew that you'd regret it for the rest of your life if you hadn't._

_You are going to meet the Custodians, and as the one who had defeated Shem-Ha, it is your duty to extend your hand towards them just like you did for her._

_Look at how far you've gotten. From the scared, little girl who shut herself away from the world, to somehow who reaches far beyond it, becoming one of the first to meet a civilization of the stars._

_I'm proud of you, and I will wait for you to get back, just like I always did. No matter how long it takes you, I will wait for you in the home that we established together. You, and Tsubasa, and Chris, and Maria, and Kirika, and Shirabe. I will wait for all of you, together with everyone._

_No matter how long it takes._

_With love,_

_Miku_

_-!-_

_September 14th, 2055_

_Dear Hibiki,_

_I've been keeping up every day with writing these diary entries. I'm surprised I managed to keep them up this long, because I've never been that good at keeping myself dedicated to such things... but I suppose it's because it's you I'm writing for that I can go to sleep every day with a smile on my face._

_Still, I miss your warmth. It reminds me of those days, long ago, when you constantly went on missions to protect people from the Noise. You never told me where you went, and I was constantly afraid you wouldn't come back... but you did. You always did, no matter how long it took._

_Where are you right now, I wonder. This time too, you didn't tell me where you were going... Although I suppose that's fair, considering you didn't know either. The universe is vast after all, and mere coordinates don't tell you anything about your destination, only where it is. I remember how amazed we_

_all were when we found out they were coordinates to the Custodians' home world. I remember when we were told this mission could possibly take twenty years with our current technology._

_That was the moment it all fell into place. It felt like so long ago, yet it really wasn't. How fast time passes, doesn't it?_

_In any case, life here hasn't been very different. I know I always ramble on, but today nothing much really happened. It was quiet and simple, and how I wish you were here to feel this tranquility with me..._

_Well, at least until our little girl starts crying because she dropped her pancake. That happens more often than it should. I wonder if she got that from you?_

_Whatever the case, you don't need to worry about us. As you always say, everything is just fine._

_I'll cut things short here, since I have work in the morning. You probably always wake up late up there, don't you?_

_You can tell me all about it when you get back._

_With love,_

_Miku_

_-!-_

_February 8th, 2066_

_Dear Hibiki,_

_Today was a big day for our little one... Well, I suppose she's not so little anymore. Today was her first day in highschool, and she was excited as I expected her to be. How I wish you could see her in her uniform, all grown up. It felt like it was yesterday she was still in diapers._

_Speaking of diapers, another big piece of news: Yumi gave birth to a baby boy! I was so happy for her. I even went with her to the hospital, along with Kuriyo and Shiori. He's a little fat, but overall very healthy. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a funny boy just like his mother. Our daughter can be a big sister to him now, and make sure he doesn't go too crazy... not that she's any better. She really took after you more than she did me._

_Well, except in the academics department. She was always a smart girl, if a bit emotional. She'll become a great woman in the future, I can tell._

_How I wish I could send you the photo albums. How I wish you could see her grow so much so quickly. Even though she barely has memories of you, she still loves you dearly, just like I do._

_You're at the halfway point now, aren't you? Did you meet the Custodians already? What is their home world like? Are they nice people? Well, even if they aren't you can get along with anybody, no matter how ancient and alien they may be. How I miss your boundless optimism in the face of diversity._

_You know, I've always dreamed of building the household of my dreams together with you. I knew, from the moment you proposed to me, and even before that, that I wanted my future to be with you. Of course, when it comes to you, it's impossible to know what to expect._

_And some days, I sit in the dark, alone in my room, and wonder if I should've told you not to go. But... would such selfishness even be allowed? I don't know, and I don't think I'll ever know._

_Sometimes, I feel regret. Sometimes, I feel pride._

_But the one thing I feel all the time is longing. For your warmth and touch and gentle caresses that always brought me so much serenity. I thought I no longer had any tears to shed, but they somehow always find a moment to come back when I least expect them._

_Maybe I should stop myself before I stain the page with them. I want to make sure you can read this when you come back, after all. What, you didn't expect that? That's too bad!_

_You know me. After living through my teenage years as a silent fool who tried to depend on others to express my feelings for me, I understood that the only one who can do so is me. No mad scientists or ancient gods can do so in my place... but because I've always been bad at saying it, I think in writing it would be much easier._

_Or perhaps, as a song._

_I wonder... if I sang you a song, just like you always did... Would you be able to hear it, all the way up there?_

_With love,_

_Miku_

_-!-_

_November 17th, 2090_

_Dear Hibiki,_

_You might not realize, but it's already near the end of the century. So much time has passed, and so much has happened, that I don't even know where to begin._

_You might be surprised to hear, but our daughter is expecting her second child soon. She's grown so, so much, and I have too. I fear you might not find me attractive anymore, now that I'm this old. The wrinkles have gotten worse, but I at least try to keep myself in shape. It might sound funny, but I recently got back into running._

_Isn't that strange, an old lady like me suddenly wanting to do what she did when she was a teenager? I thought the same too. Yumi thought so as well, but she pushed me to it. I suppose for someone with so much energy like her, even at her age, can't tell others to stop either._

_I think it's doing me good though. Keeps my mind off of things now that I gradually stop working. It's tougher than when I was younger, but I still keep at it as much as I can._

_Hey, Hibiki..._

_Where are you?_

_I know space is big, but... it's been a while, you know? I thought I'd get to see you again, but just like always, you went somewhere farther than I can reach. You went so far... that I don't know if you'll make it back. Should I come and get you? Would that help?_

_You were supposed to be back by now. You were supposed to see our daughter grow, and yet... and yet..._

_You lied to me. You lied to me just like the first time you got into the Symphogear business, and hid it from me. You knew, didn't you, that you wouldn't come back? You knew it, but you just didn't tell me, because you didn't want me to worry._

_That was cruel, you know? And we promised we wouldn't hide anything from each other anymore. I'm so lonely every night, and even though so many years have passed, I still can't forget your warmth._

_Sometimes, I wish I could forget, but I always force those feelings down. They aren't right. They wouldn't be fair to you, who always does her best for others. I just wish you'd look my way more, you know?_

_But even so, I'll keep this home for you. I'll keep the door open for you, so when you do come back, I'll be waiting. Just like I always did._

_With love,_

_Miku_

_-!-_

September 13th, 2122

The steady beeping of the machine filled the normally quiet room with some much needed noise. The hospital room was illuminated by the sun shining through the window, and the birds chirped and sang in the early morning glow.

"Then, I'll be right back, Tachibana-san," the nurse said with a bright smile.

Miku slowly turned her head, and weakly gave back a smile of her own. "Thank you, Iori-chan. I know I've said it many times already, but... you remind me so much of your grandmother."

"You can say that as many times as you like, Tachibana-san," Iori said. "Grandma Shiori was always so kind to me, so it's only fair I try to be as kind as she was. I just hope I'm living up to her expectations."

"I'm sure you are, dear," Miku said. "Now go on. You don't need to fuss over an old woman like me all the time."

"I'll always fuss over you, as thanks for everything you did for me."

Iori bowed, and quickly left the room, leaving Miku to think for herself. How she wished she could still move around and run like she used to, but her body could no longer handle it at her age. She had lost the ability to walk a long time ago, and now, she could only watch from the side, and do nothing as the remaining years passed by her.

All that remained for her to do now was to fill in the diary she had been writing for years... but even the time for that had passed, for her hands no longer obeyed her will. She could no longer write, no longer leave anything behind for the person who had vanished amongst the stars together with the others. The six Symphogear wielders, once saviors of the world, disappeared into the vast sky, never to return. And yet, time passed, the seasons changed, and their story became a legend.

And the only one who remained that remembered them was Miku, now old, weak, and weary. For all these years, she had waited. She had longed. She had missed. She had kept every single thought and feeling upon countless pages, hoping that one day, that one single person would one day read them. Now, she realized, it was never meant to be. Those pages would forever remain unread by anyone but herself. A repository of emotions that would be buried along with her. Oh, how long she had waited... But now, she would wait no longer.

"Hey Miku."

It was a feeling akin to magic. Laying on the bed, alone in the room, her head slowly turned to the open window. And there, standing by it, was that one person. She looked exactly the same as the day she had left, young and vivid and glowing like the sun. She smiled brightly, and held her hand out to her.

Miku's breath stopped. Her heart felt like it stopped beating.

"Hibiki..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "But I'm here now. And I'm here to take you with me."

"Where?" Miku asked.

"Where everyone is."

Simple, just like always. Without waiting for Miku's input, Hibiki took her hand in hers. All at once, strength returned to Miku's body, and she gasped as she felt herself rise to her feet on her own for the first time in years. Her shock was only met by a smile, and Hibiki dragged her to the window. And then, slowly, the two of them flew, heading towards the skies, hand in hand.

Leaving behind a lonely room, filled with the noise of the flatline, echoing into the void.


End file.
